Saturday in the Park
by Lyraeon
Summary: Silver accused Lyra of being too predictable, of not taking enough chances. One afternoon in the park, she proves him several kinds of wrong. One of my "ten minute" ficlets.


**A/N:** This was one of those 30 minute challenges I do sometimes. I asked people to send me a hentai pic for me to base a picture off of, and this is what I got.

* * *

**Saturday in the Park**  
_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

The row of bushes between them and the path served as little comfort to Silver. He could still hear footsteps, both human and pokemon, plodding along the brick, and further into the distance, the sound of children laughing. The playground was at the far end of the park, so he knew all the attention was focused over there. He and Lyra had literally had to climb over a row of hedges to get into the secluded grotto they were now nestled into, so cut off from the outside world that no sunlight even reached them.

Yes, aside from the occasional curious Pidgey landing overhead before flitting off again, they were alone, effectively in their own world. But he could still hear everyone outside there, and that meant they could, in theory, hear them as well.

Any other day, that would have been no issue. There would have been nothing for anyone to hear save Lyra's endless rambling or perhaps their quiet snoring. Usually when they took trips to the national park, it was to relax and get out of the house without the pressure of battling.

But Silver had gone and complained that Lyra was too predictable, that she never took any risks.

When Proton had warned him years earlier that hell had no wrath like a woman scorned, he hadn't expected that wrath to come in the form of a handjob with the general public less than two meters away.

And yet here they were; him sitting with his back resting lightly to the less manicured interior of the hedges, the sharp edges of the branches keeping him from just falling backward into them, and her on her knees, crouched over his lap, both hands firmly stroking his cock with surprising composure.

He let out a groan, reaching for her head with one hand, then thinking better of it and grabbing at her shoulder instead, if only to steady himself. His teeth clenched, eyes shutting to block out the image of her; her rear bobbing in time with the motion of her arms, her face oddly calm and almost cherubic despite the deviousness of her activities. When the view haunted him still, even with closed eyes, he let his head roll back until his neck hurt from the angle, trying to distance himself from her and keep himself focused enough to keep quiet.

The option to just ask her to stop, to tell her that she'd made her point and that they should, quite frankly, finish this at home, passed through his mind, and not for the first time since she'd first grabbed his belt five minutes before. At first he'd allowed her to keep going in some bizarre game of chicken where she was the only real player, expecting her to back out before each imaginary line in the sand. Yes, she'd kissed him, _really_ kissed him there in public, but no way would her hands move lower. Yes, her hands had made it to his belt, but no way would she actually undo it. No way would she move on to his zipper, would she start rubbing him through his underwear, would she pull him loose from his clothes and start stroking him with real purpose right there in the middle of the national park.

But Silver had always been in the business of underestimating Lyra, from the first day they met outside the laboratory right through the years to this moment. He'd never expected her to beat him, her to ask him out, her to be the one to initiate so many things.

Deciding to take a little initiative himself, he drew a deep breath, letting it out through clenched teeth as he willed his voice silent and his heartbeat steady. His fingers slipped off her shoulder, coaxing the strap of her overalls down her arm. She cast him a quick glance from the corner of her eye, her smile growing larger and a little more coy.

He didn't get a chance to squeeze the breast he was reaching for, as he was instead shaken from his trance by barking behind him, causing him to buckle in half to guard himself, hand instinctively jumping to his pokeballs. In the process of trying to turn his attention toward her, he'd forgotten about the world beyond the bushes. It had only been for a few seconds, but that had been enough time for a growlithe to find them, sniffing and barking excitedly from the other side.

Lyra was frozen in place, her hands still on his dick but motionless, her body sheltered behind Silver's.

"What is it? Are you chasing some poor sentret again?" the pokemon's owner called, their voice growing closer. "Come on, leave it alone." But it still barked excitedly, causing them to huddle closer together, Silver wrapping an arm around her protectively while the other remained on his pokeballs.

To their relief, the growlithe's trainer didn't think to look over the bushes, instead just scolding it and then urging their walk to continue. Both teens breathed a sigh of relief, Silver relaxing against the hedges again as their footsteps faded away.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lyra admitted sheepishly, hiding her face against his chest.

Silver chuckled, giving her a soft pat. The adrenaline was already in his system; there was no turning back now. He leaned down to her ear, lowering his other hand to give hers, still at his lap, a firm squeeze, and growled softly, "I'll just have to keep a better watch."


End file.
